1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to data processing systems and, in particular, to a data processing system and method for determining a physical location of a client computer system. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system and method for identifying a physical location of a client computer system utilizing identifying information associated with a tag located within a physical region which includes the client.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computer systems have attained widespread use for providing computing power to many segments of today""s modern society. Personal computer systems can usually be defined as a desk top, floor standing, or portable microcomputer that consists of a system unit having at least one system processor and associated volatile and non-volatile memory, a display monitor, a keyboard, one or more diskette drives, a fixed disk storage, and an optional printer. One of the distinguishing characteristics of these systems is the use of a motherboard (also known as a system board, system planar, or planar) to electronically connect these components together. These systems are designed primarily to give independent computing power to a single user and are inexpensively priced for purchase by individuals or small businesses. Examples of such personal computer systems are IBM""s Intellistation and IBM""s PC 300 PL and PC 300 GL.
Typically, in a business environment, many computer systems are distributed throughout various locations within the physical facilities. Keeping track of the physical location of each computer system is difficult. The difficulty in maintaining an accurate record of each computer system""s current physical location greatly increases as the number of computer systems increases. Contributing to this problem is the likelihood that at least some of these computer systems will be moved from one location to another.
Significant costs are associated with asset tracking of computer systems in a large business environment. Manually locating and inventorying each individual system is typically the method used.
In some known networked computer systems, each network controller may be associated with a unique address. Utilizing the unique address of the controller, each client physically coupled to a server forming the network may be identified. However, the address of the controller is not associated with a physical location. Therefore, if the controller is moved to a new physical location, the record of the physical locations of the computer systems becomes inaccurate.
Universal unique identifiers (UUIDs) are well known in the PC industry which may be associated with each computer system included within a data processing system. Utilizing the UUIDs, each computer system may be uniquely identified. The UUID associated with a particular computer system identifies the computer system, but not the physical location of the computer system. A manual search must be performed to determine the physical location of each computer system.
Therefore, a need exists for a data processing system and method for determining a physical location of a client computer system.
A data processing system and method are described for determining a physical location of a client computer system. The client and server computer systems are coupled together to form a local area network. Identifying information is associated with a tag. The client computer system transmits a wireless query signal to a physical region. In response to the tag being located within the physical region, the tag receives the wireless query signal. In response to a receipt of the query signal by the tag, the tag transmits a reply signal. The reply signal includes the identifying information. In response to a receipt of the reply signal by the client computer system, the physical location of the client computer system is determined utilizing the identifying information.
The above as well as additional objectives, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.